A Small Strand of Hair Can Cause the Biggest Havoc
by ChibiSeme597
Summary: A strand of one Varia member's hair comes out at night and makes the Varia have a terrible wakening. Nobody knows the real culprit, except one... Rated T for some stuff in the chapters. Chapters go from room-to-room, will have a epilogue. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Squalo's Room

A:N: Hi! This is my first fanfic, so please be nice. The first chapter of my story...explains everything that will go on later chapters, and the chapters will get shorter (sorry) until Chapter 5 (yay!), then they'll start to get bigger, the biggest being Chapter 7. I already have the story written out, I just have to type the rest. I'll update as much as I can! Please R&R! (Read and Review, for the unknown about the abbreviation...) Without further ado, let the first chapter begin!

* * *

_**A Small Strand of Hai**__**r Can Cause the Biggest Havoc**_

**Chapter One**

One night, at the Varia's castle, there was one room, one person, one part of that person, rather a strand of his hair that started it all. You might know who I'm talking about already, and if you guessed Squalo, you're right. It was Squalo's hair that started "The Ghost of Varia Castle", and I'll tell you how it started, all on that night.

So it's the same time, same place, but in Squalo's room, now. The shark is snoring, fast asleep, as so with the rest of the Varia, all in their rooms.

And his hair came to life. Not the full head of hair, but one single strand, weird as it may sound. First, it's got to get out of the handcuff that is Squalo's head. The hair pulls itself out slowly, trying not to wake the sleeping beast, who might turn into a roaring monster when awake, and do the same to the rest of the castle, too, even any mice, rats or bugs that live in the sewer pipes. Squalo's hair can imagine it now...

"_VVVVVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOIIIIIII!!!!!!! Who poked my hair out?" And a million lights coming on in the castle._ This strand wanted to avoid people at all costs, or it might be caught alive and tested on!

After a little tugging, the hair finally got out of Squalo's head.

* * *

Squalo has bad sleeping habits, so he turned around, still unconscious, and made his own hair pushed by the wind, and float to the floor. When it landed, the strand of hair got a good look of Squalo's room, seeable through the moonlight. It was painted all blue, making Squalo's hair feel like it's in an ocean. There are white waves in the blue, and grey sharks looking like they all want to kill each other. Reflects Squalo perfectly. The floor and ceiling were the same, but without the sharks. There was also a blue desk where there was a case. The hair went to the desk, and then climbed up the desk, just to see what was in that long, thin, black case. When the hair opened it up, it was a sword. The sword was beautiful, shining, and…with an artificial hand on it?

What, you thought Squalo slept with his sword? If he did that, his sleeping habits of moving around would kill himself in his sleep!

So when the hair, which I shall nickname "Squalo Jr.", saw this weapon, it decided to do something naughty. Squalo Jr. picked up the sword, which is amazing strength for a strand of hair, and slithered to Squalo's night table. It put the sword (sharp, blade side facing up) right at Squalo's alarm clock.

Squalo Jr. knew that Squalo had a mission with the rest of the Varia (including Xanxus, for once!) and so they all have to wake up early for a meeting, because they're all busy with less-important other missions the whole day. So Squalo's sure to use his alarm clock!

Once the deed is done, Squalo's strand of hair was about to leave, but just before it does that, there was a set of movies stacked on top of each other on a little table (shaped like a fish, mind you) and Squalo Jr. was curious to see what it was. Once Squalo Jr. got there -oh boy- it saw four movies, all akin of each other- _Jaws, Jaws II, Jaws III, _and _Jaws: The Revenge._ Squalo must love his shark style! You can tell by his room! But that comes as no surprise, does it?

Then, Squalo Jr. set out on a mission. To a) find something in their room (a strand of hair can't carry objects for long periods of time, anyways!) and use it to make the member of the Varia who's sleeping there have a horrible morning, and b) find an object that seems like it's the most resembling to that same Varia member, based on their rooms. Squalo Jr. assumed that each person had rooms that reflected who they are. Who wouldn't?

Squalo Jr. had its plan set out for the night. After all, hair is 90% likely to have insomnia, and Squalo Jr.'s just that 90%. So Squalo's hair leaves the room, through the blue doors, and sees the castle...once again.

THE CASTLE IS HUGE, EVEN COMPARED TO THE HALLWAY! There were stairs by the doors to Squalo's room, and one long hallway with six other doors, the other rooms. But Squalo Jr. saw open space with a railing when it got out, shining with moonlight galore, and when it looked down (if a strand of hair CAN look, that is...) Squalo Jr. saw a bunch of floors going down. Squalo's hair never gets to see anything when attached to that shark's head, but still can hear, but it's been doing midnight trips before...but Squalo Jr. had to focus on the mission!

So the strand of hair proceeded to the bedroom next to Squalo's chamber- Bel's room.

* * *

A:N: It's me again. I hoped this chapter is good enough for you to keep reading...it'll get better as the chapters go. And also, reviews I like will get posted in the next chapter! Not to scare the reviewers, but be sure to watch what you say! I'm still new to this stuff...and any flames, I'll take into serious study to avoid in future chapters. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Bel's Room

A:N: Hi again! Sorry that it's been almost a week since I updated! Been real busy...Thanks for the two reviews that I'm gonna show right now!

_Squalo's hair?! Lol xD Kinda freaky idea, but... I like it! Keep writing! I'd like to read more :) -Patka91_

Yeah, it IS a weird idea... You know, I once read a fanfic on this site about Squalo's hair and Squalo...Squalo's hair came alive (just like in this fic!) and started...molesting...Squalo...XD I guess I was influenced by that fic in some way. =) Thanks for reading!

_I liked it alot! It was funny, hee hee I love that Squalo is a Jaws fan XD  
Please update soon, I cant wait to see what they are going to find in Bels room XP - __XxXChibiBunniXxX_

It's you! I've read all the KHR fanfics you did...Without even noticing until I read your profile XD They were really good, even your most recent one, which you said you did bad on. Don't say that! It was a good piece of work! And if you say you can do better...I'd like to see this "better" =) Hope you update Abuse soon; it's good so far, when you update I'll leave a review.

Oh yeah, forgot a disclaimer! **DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! , I only own the story, so don't go crying to me with Amano saying "She's the creator!" or something like that. XD

Not much else to say, so let the chapter begin!

* * *

_**A Small Strand of Hai**__**r Can Cause the Biggest Havoc**_

**Chapter** **Two**

The room's doors were a solid red colour. Squalo Jr. knew that each member of the Varia was a Guardian of a weather pattern (or something like that.) It knew everybody's name and everyone's Ring, too. That's what you get for being a good listener! Squalo was the Rain Guardian, from all that blue in his room. Bel must be Storm, already from the red on the door. Squalo Jr. entered in.

Talk about being obsessed with your status! The room was fit for the prince in every aspect with white, frilly stuff everywhere, even a teddy bear with a crown! Also, a few knives were stuck in the walls. For knife practice, Squalo Jr. believes. The walls, floors, AND ceiling were all red, with some dark red spots, resembling blood. There was another desk (but it was red.), and it had plans on it for his new attack. Seems like Bel is always thinking. Also, there is a canopy bed with a sleeping, bowl-cut teenager, obviously Bel.

Then Squalo Jr. saw something underneath the bed. There was a corpse... a human, but dead! This... this was Bel's brother, Jill! Bel, psycho that he is, decided to keep his dead brother, before he joined the Varia. Squalo Jr. is surprised there are no flies around the body... or decaying, either... Just then, the hair knew what to do! It got out the body, and noticed the knife was still stuck in there! The strand took it out, and went to the phone on Bel's night table and called the "Human Restoration Services" to restore Jill so his wounds are only scars. But Squalo Jr. can't speak, because of a lack of a mouth, so it shoved a note through the phone, explaining where it is and who's dead, but not who phoned, obviously. With technology nowadays, you can do that! Squalo Jr. held the knife, and brought Jill out of Bel's room, down the stairs (Bruises got on the body- oh well!), right to the main entrance- outside. But the hair had to rush in, because the lights of a rescue car were coming. There were desperate to rescue a prince! Back to Belphegor's room!

Squalo Jr. still held on to Bel's knife, which already had wire on it, and thought of another plan. It travelled to Bel's bed, and ascended up to the mattress. Bel was as silent as ever. Squalo Jr. carefully and slowly tied the wire around Bel, as to not wake up the blood-loving, psychotic prince. Then, it found some scissors in a drawer of the desk (Bel loves sharp, metal objects after all...) and some more wire. It slit the wire that was tied around Belphegor in two at one end, because an invisible wire CAN be divided into two, no matter the thinness, and tied it to the two ends of the scissors (the part which you hold, of course) and put the second wire right under the blades of the open scissors, secured by tape (that Squalo Jr. quickly found in the living room when bringing down Jill's body.) The other end of the second wire was connected to the knife. When Bel got out of bed, the scissors would cut the wire, bringing the knife down to Bel, stabbing him. But, where would he be stabbed? It could be a place as insignificant as his hand, or it can be a place of utter importance, like the heart. Either way, Bel would get stabbed!

Now to find something that is most relevant to Bel. On the shelf of the desk, there was a book that said _The Stinky Cheese Man and Other Fairly Stupid Fairy Tales_, and there was a bookmark popping out of it. Squalo Jr. flipped to that page, and saw _The Princess and the Bowling Ball_. Squalo's hair guessed the story was one of his favourites.

Well, Squalo Jr. had caused enough havoc in Bel's room, now to move to the one next in the hall on this treacherous night, it thought, when the hair neared the door out of Belphegor's room. Next stop- Mammon's room.

* * *

A:N: So here's the end of Chapter 2. Kinda short, and it's only gonna get shorter from here. =( BUT DON'T WORRY, BEL DOESN'T DIE! He's too smart to die, and you'll see why. XP And for those who are curious as to who the witness of Squalo Jr.'s actions is, you'll have to see the next chapter for the answers. ;)

Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3: Mammon's Room

A:N: Welcome to another chapter of my story! This time, I got 5 more reviews! And here are three of them:

_Hilarious, I'd say. That Squalo Jr. sure is clever (freaky, though). Anyway, is 'Jill' the real name of Bel's brother or is it 'Rasiel'??^^' –DM070691_

Yay! I had no help writing this story, which means I'm clever, too! And Squalo Jr. Just keeps on getting clever and clever. And also, Bel's brother's name, I think, is both Jill and Rasiel. People say both names. I just used Jill because it's a name I'm more familiar with. Any name is alright, I even had trouble figuring what to name him when I was writing it. Thanks for reviewing!

_LOL Poor Bel...  
__I can't wait to read the next chapter- RingoNeko 201_

He'll survive, don't worry. He's not dead or anything. I'm glad you're still going to read it! It's gets interesting soon enough, that I promise! =)

_I wanna see what happens next!  
Bel's room was perfect, you know whats sad, I have The Stinky Cheese Man and Other Stupid Fairy Tales and I still flip through them sometimes XP  
I love that Bel has a teddy bear, AND a corpse under his bed... that's odd even for you Bel :)  
You read my stories? *Hugs* Thank You  
(Though I must argue with you most of them are pretty bad...) - XxXChibiBunniXxX_

Wow. I used to have The Stinky Cheese Man and Other Fairly Stupid Fairy Tales (boy that's a long title!) but my parents donated it to my school's library because they thought I wasn't reading it anymore. XD I also used to have The Selfish Crocodile, too, ever heard of that one?

Yay for hugs! ^_^

Why do I always forget the disclaimer? **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own KHR and I only own the story, so...look, how can I be the genius Amano if I can't do the amazing artwork and amazing manga that is Katekyo Hitman Reborn? Yeah, try explaining that, doubters!

Okay, so let Chapter 3 begin! =D

* * *

_**A Small Strand of Hair Can Cause the Biggest Havoc**_

**Chapter ****Three**

So Squalo Jr. opened the purple doors to Mammon's room. The room was a purplish colour, with a black cradle in the middle of the room, with what _appeared_ to be a Mammon, sleeping WITHOUT HIS HOOD! The arcobaleno had red, straight hair, shorter but the same style as Fran's. And also, in a little basket, with a pink (Yes, PINK.) cushion sat Phantasma. Squalo's hair couldn't tell if that THING was sleeping or not, because it wasn't moving, but the frog's eyes are open. And then Squalo Jr. had a great idea for havoc, when suddenly...

BAM! The Mammon that was sleeping AND Phantasma disappeared! And there was the real Mammon, hood and all, and Phantasma, the frog in salamander mode and Mammon floating above his cradle, wide awake.

"I see you! Strand of hair! I'll know which head you belong to in a second!" Mammon said, in his squeaky, girl- like voice, and whipped out a DNA detector. Well, strands of hair DO have DNA in them! _Analyzing... Analyzing... _it said on the screen.

"I knew it!" Mammon proclaimed, and turned the device around so the strand can see. There was a picture of the hair, and also a picture of the hair's owner, obviously Squalo. "Nobody else's hair would walk around like this! I've watched your every move all this time, and now I'll annihilate you with my illusions!"

Then, Mammon casted the illusion where the floor collapses and everything's all over the place. The cradle's upside down, and the desk that came with every Varia member's room (this one was purple and had a booster seat on the chair) floating around, and Mammon was floating in the middle of it all. Squalo Jr. had no worries. Out of the black bookshelf that was beside the desk before the illusion, came a book that had the title "Illusions for Dummies" and that little hair got it and thought of an illusion through the instruction it said in the book, and the room was back to normal.

"Noooooooo! And I can't burn it up, I need that book!" Mammon yelled, but not loud enough to wake up the rest of the Varia, and even then, they're all heavy sleepers...

"I'm not done yet!" Mammon asserted, and he created another illusion where the room freezes up, and so did Squalo Jr.

But everything's alright! Squalo Jr. didn't believe the illusion. After all, it said in the book that "When illusions get countered by another illusion, the original illusionist loses its sense of perception." Geez, it was on the first page, in big print! So Squalo Jr. thought of a spell where it's warm instead of cold. It remembered the illusion from Mammon saying it in the past, before this desecrating night, out of boredom of being on Squalo's head. And the next thing the strand of hair saw was a breaking- down Mammon.

"Arrrrrgh!" Poor Mammon complained in pain. "The illusion's breaking off!" And they were back in Mammon's original purplish room.

"Too tired to continue..." Mammon mumbled, and plopped back into his cradle in the middle of the room. Phantasma went back to its basket, but as a frog again. This time, the REAL Mammon was sleeping, like all babies should be doing at this hour.

So Squalo Jr. had found something relating to Mammon, now it's time for the tiny calamity. It took Phantasma, who was completely silent, and used an illusion (out of the book, not memorized!) to send that frog/ salamander thing to another dimension. That'd teach that illusionist never to pick on the hair of the next Sword Emperor!

So Squalo Jr. slithered out of Mammon's crazy room, and was surprised to see the yellow doors of an even crazier room- Lussuria's room.

* * *

A:N: So here ends Chapter 3. One more chapter and I'll be halfway done! I know, I couldn't think of any way else of Squalo Jr. beating Mammon unless he had illusions of his own. I kinda got disappointed that I couldn't think of anything better to defeat the little Arcobaleno in the story, so I just left it like that. I thank my reviewers and readers once again for reading my first story, and keep on reading! It would only get interesting from here. =)

Arrivederchi!


	4. Chapter 4: Lussuria's Room

A:N: I love ALL my reviewers and readers for my story, and now it's halfway done! But I really should be creating other stories... XD When the next brilliant idea pops up, I'm sure to type it down! By the way, is the correct spelling "Marmon" or "Mammon"? I just use "Mammon" because it's quicker to type, but I'll edit my story if it's actually "Marmon". If someone could tell me in a review (Yay, more reviews!) that'd be great! =)

And some more reviewers... Thanks!

_Squalo Jr. can do illusions O.o! LOL  
Since when Mammon knows about Squalo Jr? –RingoNeko 201_

I...honestly don't know how Mammon knew. ^_^; But I have a theory! Maybe Mammon couldn't sleep through the night (just like Squalo Jr.) and heard the siren of the Human Restoration Services (The rest the Varia didn't hear...they're all heavy sleepers!) which made Mammon wonder what's up. So Mammon cleverly hid himself up with illusions just in case someone came near him that might be a threat to the Varia (Mammon was worried, basically...) and someone DID open Mammon's doors... and a strand of hair comes in! At first, Mammon's thinking _WTF? A strand of hair? Odd..._ but eventually Mammon snapped out of his thinking and started to take away the illusions to battle Squalo Jr. ... And you know what happens from there... =) Wow that was long!

_Aw... poor Marmon. -bloodXblade_

First, "Poor Bel", and now, "poor Marmon"... Actually, Mammon's going to face something harder than that, in the second- last chapter (Chapter 7), and it's caused by Squalo Jr. In order to know more, you must read until the end! Then you'd be practically yelling "NNOOOOOOOOO! MAMMON!" XD Sorry for any Mammon fans and lovers out there, but I put it in to make the story more interesting...Thanks for reading!

(By the way, this story's unbeta'd.) The disclaimer, please. (Or did I only need one? XD Forgot it in Chapter 3 =( ) **DISCLAIMER: ** DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!. AKIRA AMANO DOES. END OF STORY. (Tried a blunt disclaimer for once. =) )

So let's _finally_ begin Chapter 4!

* * *

_**A Small Strand of Hair Can Cause the Biggest Havoc**_

**Chapter ****Four**

Well, Squalo Jr. had to create devastation to everybody in the Varia, and sadly enough, Lussuria IS part of the Varia. So that hair HAS to open that door, no matter what gayness lies behind it...

OH MY GOD! Poor Squalo Jr.! The walls were PINK! ALL PINK! But the ceilings and carpet were all yellow. There was a little bureau in the bottom- left corner of the room, with make-up bottles strewn all over the place. A sleeping Lussuria, with a bed completely pink and a big red heart in plain view, was with his head resting on his hands (pinkies up!) and sunglasses off. Too bad he was sleeping (Can't see his eyes!) There's also a yellow desk (same as every other room) with gay ( both the definitions!) stationery all over the place. Lussuria must write a bunch of letters to people, that's how...friendly...he is.

So Squalo Jr. had to find something that would cause Lussuria harm. On that bureau with the make- up, it knocked it all down, spilling the contents all on the floor. But Squalo Jr. noticed that it made a noise. Oops.

The strand of hair went quickly under the bed on the other side because Lussuria just woke up!

"Who's there?" Lussuria asked. Luckily, Squalo Jr. hid under the bed, where Lussuria might not look. "Ahhhh! My lovely make- up is spilled all on the floor! How am I going to make myself absolutely gorgeous this time?"

Lussuria swore at "whoever might've done this", and lifted himself up from bed. His pajamas had pink hearts over a blue background, and it was a nightgown, too! And poor Squalo Jr. had some torture on it instead of Lussuria! He put on his sunglasses (just in case that "someone" was still there!) and proceeded to clean it up.

When Lussuria was busy with the pieces of glass (and mending his cuts quickly, he IS the Guardian of Sun!), the strand of hair found a magazine underneath the bed. What's this? A fashion magazine... _Vogue_? It's an item that's equivalent to Lussuria's... unique... personality.

Lussuria completed putting the shards back on the dresser, and went to get some paper towels. It was on the yellow desk, and when Lussuria was reaching out to get it, another magazine fell out of the shelf. Squalo Jr. got a good look at the title... Play GIRL? Well, Lussuria always loved luscious bodies... Scary. And not girl's bodies, only guys!

Lussuria cleaned up the mess, threw the paper towels in the garbage, sweared to his own self that if he caught the person who've done this, he'll face a death full of fabulousness, and went back to bed.

Squalo Jr. had its chance, now to escape this horror- filled room. That make- up should be enough havoc, since the entire room is havoc itself! Squalo Jr. rushed out the door, and closed the doors quickly, but silently. No way is it going to come back to that room ever again. The strand didn't even want to see LUSSURIA ever again. How did the Varia hold up with this ugly faggot?

Next room, a room with green AND brown doors (don't those colours not match?) –Levi's room.

* * *

A:N: So there ends Chapter Four. Trust me, it felt weird doing this chapter, because Lussuria isn't my favourite character, or even a OK character in my book...

Also, I changed this story's genre to Adventure/Humour. Because most people say my story's hilarious and funny (Which it IS! =D)

Not much to say, except keep reviewing, and hang on there, the story's gonna be interesting right to the epilogue. (And if you like funny, the epilogue's CRACK-TASTIC

Until Chapter 5, see you all later!


	5. Chapter 5: Levi's Room

A:N: Hey, everybody! Sorry that I'm late in posting, but for 2 days, I don't think ANYBODY could login to their accounts! It always says that "There's been a technical glitch; please come back in a few minutes." When it's been 2 DAYS. But enough rambling, getting to show the reviews NOW!

_Nice theory, I should say ^^  
I think it would be better if Squalo Jr. set a trap (like in Bel's room) so right after it leave and close the door, the make-up bottle will spill up (Xp) or maybe Squalo Jr. should draw doodles on Lussuria's face with lipstick (if there's any). I think Lussuria is one of the worst characters in Reborn, but at least he's better than Levi. -_ _RingoNeko 201_

It IS a nice theory. =)  
Aw, noes, I forgot the ol' "Draw on person's face" joke! D= Oh, well, next time I create a fanfic I'll include that! =)  
Levi worse than Lussuria=DEFINETE YES, and you'll find out why when you read this chapter! And thanks, once again, for reviewing!

_  
I think I love you for writing this XD_

_Ew. I think I might die just looking at Lussuria's room X_X So full of...uh...happiness. - FrauleinRose_

Yay! Another lover of my fanfic! ^_^ And it's good to have some happy, but THAT happy… XD I wonder now, if one if the Varia went into that room and what they would look like and their expression when they finally get outta there… XD Thanks for reviewing!

_  
You can't really ** off Lussuria much, he's just too gay, ne? XD- bloodXblade_

So true… XD I've seen a Lussuria scared, but NEVER a Lussuria angry. Have you? XD Thanks for reviewing!

And so with that out of the way, let's get going to Chapter 5! (But it's Levi…ugh…)

* * *

_**A Small Strand of Hair Can Cause the Biggest Havoc**_

**Chapter ****Five**

Squalo Jr. hoped that Levi's room might be a little… saner than the other rooms, because the only thing that Levi was obsessed about was his boss. No sharks, no blood, no money, DEFINETLY no fashion and gayness, but only Xanxus. But boy was Squalo Jr. wrong! You know the full extents of Levi when you see his room!

Levi's just another Gokudera, but to Xanxus and not Tsuna- fish (a.k.a Sawada Tsunayoshi, or "Tsuna". Jeez, how many names did the boy have?) Squalo Jr. never thought of Levi to be gay, that's mostly Lussuria, right? Then what's with all these Xanxus posters, Xanxus plushies on his green desk, Xanxus doodles, even Xanxus pens and pencils on the drawn- on sheets of paper! Levi, in his brown bed on his completely brown floor and ceilings and green walls, was even hugging one of those dolls like a little girl would with a teddy bear at night.

And what's this? Levi is muttering something in his sleep!

"Xanxus, darling, why don't you come with me to the other side of the rainbow, where the gay bar is…"

WHAT THE HELL? Has Xanxus ever visited this room before? Has he heard Levi in his sleep before? He might kill Levi for having strong feelings for him! Squalo Jr. didn't know if he should hate Levi for being a fag (just like Lussuria) or feel sorry for him because he's doomed if Xanxus finds out.

But Squalo Jr. wasn't there to help the Varia; he was here to make them have a miserable morning, right at the start of the day. So that strand had to do something to piss Levi off, and it had a grand idea, thanks to this room.

And what grand fun the idea was! Squalo Jr. got all the posters, plushies and doodles, and started ripping them apart, into tiny little pieces! And spilling them on the floor! And it didn't make a single noise.

But Squalo Jr. wanted more. Faggots should get what they deserve, and that's a full, doomed- filled day!

So Squalo Jr. found all eight of his umbrella- swords. (What did he call them? Parabollas? What a weird name.) Anyway, they were found being at the feet of a gold statue of Xanxus striking a sexy pose in the corner of the room. The next step? Light them up, and see the pretty sparks. The final step? Go down to the fuse box in the basement (Boy, that's a lot of stairs!) and just match fuse to parabolla, and BAM! No electricity! So Squalo Jr. had gone all down the corridors and hallways of Varia Castle to get to the stone- cold basement. Squalo Jr. even shivered, if hair can shiver.

Squalo Jr. thankfully had all eight parabollas clasped together by a rubber (I say RUBBER, the best insulator!) band, and was able to carry them by its rear end. The strand had to be extra careful, or it might fall!

Finally, the fuse box is in sight. Squalo Jr. found a stool (nothing special about it, just a normal, beige stool) and pushed it to the fuse box, which, of course, was on the wall. It climbed the stool, and shoved the parabollas right in there.

There was a big flash, and the fuses broke inside, which meant no more electricity! Let's just hope Squalo's alarm clock runs on battery backup, or the plan won't work! Okay, maybe Squalo Jr. had a little TOO much fun, since it probably made the Varia plunge into darkness (and debt) for a few months. Oops, went too overboard!

So, Squalo Jr. caused Levi havoc, but caused the whole Varia double havoc. Also, TRIPLE with Levi, because those parabollas now are regular umbrellas, when they short- circuited. And for a thing in the room that resembles Levi most… Trust me, all you need is a glimpse of that room through those big green doors and you'll know what Levi's all about! Squalo Jr. went up back to the bedroom hallway.

Well, Squalo Jr. DEFINETLY done with Levi's room, let's see someone, or should I say, someTHING else's grey- as- smoke room, the room of Gola Mosca.

* * *

A:N: This ends Chapter 5…Squalo Jr. just gets more insane and insane…XD Also I created a poll! Decide if this story's in first person or third person! (I probably only used second person once or twice…) and I'll see which one gets the most votes after I put in the epilogue. Vote if you want, and keep on reading! The more, the merrier! XD

P.S. Most frequently used emotion: XD Can you believe that? XD


	6. Chapter 6: Gola Mosca's Room

A:N: Hey there! Only 2 more chapters to go, and this story would end. Please read until then! HOLY, THE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 5! … 5 of them XD I'll post 3, and the rest later, as usual!

_OMG Definite OMG O.o! Levi's a Xanxus-holic! LOL  
How the hell he got that golden statue of Xanxus, even in a sexy pose? Did he secretly take a photo of Xanxus in that pose and odered someone to made it based on the photo? XD  
Hey, did Gola Mosca HAVE a room? O.O"_

_P.S. : Gokudera, thank goodness you're not like that, or maybe you are? (Gokudera: HEY! What do you mean?!) I'll wait the next chapter XD-_ _RingoNeko 201_

Wow, you just figured that out now? XD I thought he could get so loyal to the point of scary, so his room reflected that. XD And maybe he did take a photo, but how in a sexy pose confuses me… but however he did it, he's lucky Xanxus didn't see it go through his doors! XD

Yes, Gola Mosca has a room, but there's not much in it…

Yes, Gokudera let's see YOUR room… HOLY, TSUNA EVERYWHERE. XD Gokudera, you hid it all along!  
I'll respond to your review after you read this chapter. ^_^

_  
lol XANXUS plushies. I'd like to have one! =D_

_I'm very interested with Gola Mosca's room. I mean, a robot's room would be... filled with rechargers? XD- bloodXblade_

Try to steal one from Levi, and get third- degree burns all over your body from his now- repaired parabollas. XD Trust me, I'd want a Xanxus plushies, too, but if there was ANY safer route to get them, I'll take it…Hmmm…(goes to store) Store clerk: "Sorry, but we just ran out of Xanxus plushies. Some tall, weird- lip dude with umbrellas on his back threatened to burn us if we don't give them to him for free." XD  
OMG, you read my mind. There's one big recharger for Gola Mosca, and tons of computers, and you'll read that when you read this chapter. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!

_  
LOL I laughed at what happened to Lussuria but holy hell,Levi's was the best,yet. ...and a Xanxus statue in a sexy pose?!! I wanna see that. XD_

_Wait-are you gonna include Fran as well?? ^^'_

_yay,can't wait for Xanxus's... XD- DM070691_

Like I said in the previous post, make one step in Levi's room, and he'll kick (or zap) you out. (He doesn't want anybody to know that he's gay XD) But at night, when he's sleeping…FREE ACESS. You can see the statue now. XD

No Fran in this story. =( When I wrote the story, I was imagining it in present day, not TYL. But if you want, I could create an extra (in another fanfic) of Fran's room, though it'd be hard, because Fran isn't creepily obsessed about anything. I might do that, if I can think of something (A pairing I like is Bel/Fran… XD)  
Xanxus' room might be the longest, and the last room for that night until the epilogue morning, so no wonder you can't wait for it. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!

And here's Chapter 6! (Fans cheer)

* * *

_**A Small Strand of Hair Can Cause the Biggest Havoc**_

**Chapter ****Six**

Squalo Jr. had a sense of pleasure when he visited Gola Mosca's room. Gola Mosca was a machine (or robot) and it probably has nothing in its room whatsoever. And what do you know? Squalo Jr. was right!

When those grey doors were flung right open, all that strand of hair could see was ELECTRONICS. AND GREY. Squalo Jr. could've sworn there were more than 30 different types of computers, all around the place. There were metal walls, floors, and ceilings, too, with a look that they were joined together by bolts. Not a single colour of violet, which is supposed to be the Cloud Guardian's colour. Squalo Jr. seen that even the desk was grey, with only one book. Also, there was a little crack in the walls, and Squalo Jr. could see a normal, violet wall underneath the grey metal wall. So it's all replaced to a theme for Gola Mosca…

And there was Gola Mosca, in his own wall chamber, and there's a light flashing above saying "Charging…" and the room was completely black, with no windows. The only light source was "Charging…"

And with this, Squalo Jr. wondered, _how is the electricity still on in this room?_ _I thought I blew the fuse box! _Then it saw a big backup generator for the room, and its first catastrophe was to unplug it, making the room all pitch black and scary. Squalo Jr. even broke out in cold sweat, in hair can do that.

The poor strand of hair had to feel its way through, until it felt something wooden instead of metal. Squalo Jr. found the door! And opened it.

Squalo Jr. pushed those doors wide open so all the moonlight from those windows can go inside the room, and the hair could see!

Squalo Jr.'s first curiosities were about that one book on the desk. So Squalo Jr. scrambled up the chair, as usual, and opened the book. It was an instruction book for Gola Mosca. And boy, there were a lot of contents! Gola Mosca had a lot to offer, military- wise, to the Varia, with being filled by all these weapons. But wait! What's this…? "Gola Mosca must live off the life of a living thing in order for it to live itself…" This means… THERE IS A BODY IN THAT THING? This is the first time Squalo Jr. ever heard of this!

Squalo Jr. went to Mosca and saw a button on the side. It said "eject body", so it pressed that red button, and the glass casing opened up and Gola Mosca opened its own casing, and out popped an old man. Then the casing (both Mosca and glass) shut back, but with a now- slouching Gola Mosca. But what was more important was that the corpse was the Ninth!

Squalo Jr. once saw a picture of the Ninth in the Vongola Headquarters when the Cradle Affair was happening, and strands of hair have a very photographic memory. But the Ninth looked bad. He was bleeding and still coughed up blood.

"Are you the one who saved me?" The Ninth asked in this grandfatherish- like voice, to Squalo Jr. The strand just nodded.

"Why thank you! I've been waiting forever to get out of that blood- sucking place!" told the poor Ninth, and Squalo Jr. escorted the old man down the staircase to the kitchen to get him some coffee and cookies, and bandage his wounds. "These cookies are the greatest! And the coffee, too! Where did you learn how to cook? You're just a hair… and that's why you can't answer me! Ha ha ha ha!" The Ninth was a really joyous old man, even after being caged for god knows how long. They talked and talked.

"Well, I'll be leaving now to return to Vongola Headquarters. My subordinates must be really worried about me!" The Ninth announced. Squalo Jr. didn't want the old man to go, he was very interesting about his stories as a Mafia Boss. But he had to go in hopes of creating great havoc. "I'll see you around!" The Ninth said oh- so- casually, and trotted right out of the front doors. So in actuality, Squalo Jr. KILLED a Varia member by taking away its life source. There's no stopping the longest strand of hair in the world!

Squalo Jr. slithered up the stairs, thinking how much fun it's been having all through the rooms, until the hair stops at a room with so pure black doors you'd think he adored the colour- Xanxus' room.

* * *

A:N: And here ends another chapter… not much to say, after that chapter… don't forget my poll, and keep reading and reviewing, because the last 2 chapters are probably the best (and funniest) ones in the story.

See you later, alligator! (Fans: IN A WHILE, CROCODILE!) XD


	7. Chapter 7: Xanxus' Room

A:N: And here's to the last chapter of _A Small Strand of Hair Can Cause the Biggest Havoc_. But still read on! There's going to be an epilogue and an extra chapter, thanks to a reviewer's request… but I don't mind! Fran might be a little hard, but when I create it, it'll be good, I promise! Thanks to all who reviewed so far!

_I think Gola Mosca has the most 'ordinary' room of all XD_

_I can't wait to read what'll happen in the next chapter. Hope that Squalo Jr won't get caught by Xanxus- RingoNeko 201_

Gola Mosca doesn't have much of a personality, does he? (He IS a robot, after all!) It's easier to create whacky rooms if their owners have whacky personalities!

Don't worry. Xanxus doesn't even wake up in his room. ^_^ But when he DOES wake up the next morning, he's sooooooooo angry, and you'll read that in the epilogue. =)

Thanks for reviewing!

_Ahaha. Squalo Jr.'s a wonderful strand of hair. If he could actually fight, he'd probably replace Squalo for being a genius.- ohlordies_

Yup, it's wonderful that he could do so much to the Varia in just one night… Let's try recruiting "a member" into the Varia!  
Squalo: VVVVVRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII! We're packed full of assassins! We don't have the food, shelter, or money for another one! Besides, we already have a genius, Bel!  
Me: But two heads are always better than one!  
Squalo: SO WHAT? YOU'RE SAYING THE REST OF US DON'T HAVE ANY BRAINS?  
Me: No…  
Squalo: Vooooooooooiiiii… then don't bother us!

So much for that conversation… ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!

_Wow, I really loved it!  
I just started to read the other chapters, but this one was just great. XD I love Squalo Jr. saving the ninth. (pft, I wonder how he got caught again.)_

_(PS: heh, id love the Fran extra chapter if you decide to do one as well! cant wait to read about Xanxus...I cant help but wonder whats in there other then wine, wine, and more wine.)- MaiDeadly_

Squalo Jr.'s just an unlucky strand of hair… =( He let The Ninth go because Squalo Jr. knew he was a man to keep secrets, but Mammon... you'll read about in this chapter.

You've read my mind. There would be wine, and other alcoholic beverages, and also something else…read on! Thanks for reviewing!

So let the games begin! Chapter 7!

_**

* * *

  
A Small Strand of Hair Can Cause the Biggest Havoc**_

**Chapter Seven  
**

Now, here's the room that everyone wants to avoid unless he requires you to, the room of the man who was going to become Vongola X [until Tuna- fish (Tsuna) beat him up.] Say hello to: THE ROOM OF XANXUS!

Squalo Jr. was once again shivering as it opened the big, black doors. And it still kept on shivering throughout the whole time in there, because this room was PITCH BLACK. Even more pitch black than Gola Mosca's! Thankfully, Squalo Jr. left the door open a lot to let the moonlight shine in, because Xanxus didn't have windows, either. And Squalo's hair saw Xanxus' creepy room for the first time.

There was a canopy bed, just like the one in Bel's room, but instead of the columns being white, they were just pure black. There was also a freezer in Xanxus' room, and Squalo Jr. just had to go and open it up. There were, of course, a million bottles of whisky, wine, champagne; every kind of alcoholic drink was stored in this freezer! (It was black.) Squalo Jr. wanted to see the rest of the room.

There, on the bed, lied a sleeping (but still grumpy) Xanxus, who DIDN'T snore. Actually, none of the Varia snored. And that, according to Squalo Jr., was cool. And some other places… here's the desk (black, however.) that is assigned to every Varia member. But what was on it? Absolutely nothing. Not even a "Best 10 Places to Buy Vodka in the World", and Squalo Jr. remembers Xanxus saying that it was his favourite book. But besides that, nothing much. His guns were placed on a shield (or plaque, whatever you call it.) And also, Xanxus had a computer. Wait, A COMPUTER?

_Easy havoc time!_ Squalo Jr. thought, and immediately went to the computer. (It was on Xanxus' desk, actually… ) Squalo's hair instantly turned it on, but it seemed like it was already on… and it showed his desktop, which had his face on it. Never thought Xanxus can be that egomaniacal… and there was windows open! There were two. One was the Internet and the other, OpenCanvas. The strand of hair moved the mouse (Yes, Squalo's hair is THAT strong.) and clicked on the Internet. There it showed , Xanxus writing a flame (so mean!) on someone's story. It was "Real Men Tell No Lies", and Squalo Jr. knew it was a 44X (SqualoxXanxus) fanfic. The strand of hair sometimes escapes the clutches of Squalo's head at nights to just have some fun- and that includes the Internet.

So Squalo Jr. closed (not minimized!) the window. So evil, yet so perfect! Now to see what's in OpenCanvas. Squalo Jr. opened it up, and soon wished it hadn't. Staring at this strand of hair was… A YAOI PICTURE OF 44BEL (SqualoxBel)! Squalo's hair never knew the boss of all the Varia was actually slandering his own subordinates! And… I just can't explain the yaoi pic… just too frightening… AND XANXUS DREW THIS? That, Squalo Jr. cannot tolerate! It's harassment against its owner! So Squalo Jr. closed the window (completely… ) and also deleted the yaoi picture (that was in plain view on the desktop!!!!) and shut the computer down. Squalo Jr. thought, _Gawd! I am so eviiiiiiiilllll…_ But it didn't stop there! Squalo Jr. went to the black freezer, got some bottles of alcohol (Srry, Squalo Jr. can't read, srsly.) and went out the doors, back to Squalo's room. You know where I'm going with this. It placed the bottles right on Squalo's desk! To pin the crimes on him… It's a very demonic plan, indeed. But Squalo Jr. took ALL the liquor in Xanxus' little freezer and brought it to Squalo's desk. BAM! Causing torture to two at once… IT WAS SO GENIUS!

After it was done, Squalo Jr. closed the freezer door, and did one more nasty thing- It got one of Xanxus' guns (Thank God strands of hair don't leave fingerprints!) and went all the way to Mammon's room. And you know how tragically I'm going with this… but Squalo Jr. had to do it. Mammon knew it was alive, after all, and Squalo Jr. can't let anybody know! I anyone knew and told… It would be tragic for both Squalo and the strand of hair. Because Squalo's hair would be cut off for studies. Squalo would be seriously angry with them, because of his "promise to boss", and Squalo Jr. would have even worse luck.

To tell you the truth, Squalo Jr. would die without Squalo. Believe it or not, hair has nutrients in it. And where do they get those nutrients from? The scalp, of course. If Squalo's hair is out of the shell (Squalo's head) for too long, it gets weak and can eventually die- no more life. Plus, this strand of hair was the only strand that was alive. Squalo Jr. felt weaker felt weaker through the rooms, but worked more through the rooms. Squalo's hair didn't care if it died. If it did, it's probably for the better. Death would only make it a normal hair on the floor. But Squalo Jr. didn't care about dying until now. It felt the real pain of being killed slowly, and it's only been out for two hours. Squalo Jr. now WANTED to live. It found the reason to continue living on this night, when it decided to do something different and play pranks (some _petit_*, some _grand_**) on all of the Varia instead of staring at a computer screen for only an hour before feeling a "little" weak and returning to Squalo's head. It found fun tonight, and that alone can make you do good or bad, either way. You already know what the good and bad are for Squalo Jr.'s fun. If Mammon knew Squalo Jr.'s secret and the hair went back to its old ways of not caring, you think Squalo Jr. would be in the position it's in now, pointing a gun at a sleeping baby? No? I didn't think so, either. Squalo Jr. was killing this Arcobaleno to save itself. It was nasty, in a sense, but Squalo Jr. loved living, and nobody was going to take that away. So then, without further ado, Squalo Jr. pulled the trigger, and all it saw next was red.

Squalo Jr. only had enough strength to return the gun to Xanxus' shield (or plaque- thing) on the wall, and return into Squalo's head. Mammon lied there for the rest of the night, dead. So it did just that. Squalo Jr. remembered to go in slowly, as to not wake the sleeping beast, who might turn into a roaring monster when awake, and waken the rest of the castle, too, even any mice, rats, or bugs that live in the sewers pipes. After all, Squalo Jr. only had enough energy to move that slowly. When it fit firmly in, it felt empowered again, and looked at the alarm clock. It was 2:00AM. Oh no! It's time to sleep… if the hair could due to its insomnia and marvelous night. But surely enough, that so- skinny- but- long hair actually fell asleep, for once, and all its events through the rooms have became a dream.

* * *

  
*_grand_- French for "big". **_Petit_- French for "small."

Happy Belated Birthday, Squalo! This one's for you! (Crap, only one day off and already past the midnight mark… Just t finished this at 12:03AM, and it used to be March 14!)

Keep reading until the end, and so long for now! Bye- Bi!


	8. Chapter 8: Epilogue

A:N: Welcome to the final REAL chapter, until the extra one! This is actually an epilogue, so no Squalo Jr., just the Varia. ^_^ And here's some reviews!

_I laughed really loud at the yaoi picture of Squalo and Bel part. XD  
Poor Squalo and Bel, for not knowing that their boss is a yaoi fan (I never thought that a GUY would like yaoi). Will he be friends with the other SqualoBel fans out there? LOL-RingoNeko 201_

I'm glad you laughed! =) This story was made for humour! And I forgot that mostly girls like yaoi, because I'm a girl myself, and mostly what I see in fandoms are yaoi, so it gets to you that yaoi's the main thing fanfics, fanarts, AMVs, fan- related stuff, and yuri, you'll only see 10% of the time you're searching for fan- made stuff. There's always het, which might come a little more common. But of course, you knew that, right? XD And besides, if I made Xanxus drawing yuri instead, who would he draw? No way he knows Haru and Kyoko, but he might make Chrome into a het pairing. (BelxChrome, anyone? XD )

Xanxus making friends? That's new to me! Considering his attitude toward everything, but who knows… Thanks for reviewing_!_

_ASDFGHJKL._

_MAMON. Y-y-y-you bastard. [Why not move the wine to Levi's room? Ahaha. Triple kill~]-_ _ohlordies_

I'M SORRY! I know why you'd call me that, but Squalo Jr. HAD to do it. I love Mammon as much as you do, and I'm disappointed in myself for putting a death in my story, but without something happening, there's no story right? (Like if there's not enough "havoc" happening! XD )

I guess it'll be triple kill to leave the wine in Levi's room, but you should see how they all gang up on Squalo in this epilogue. It's funny, so I thought to make it funnier, put the wine in Squalo's room… you'll see when you read! Thanks for reviewing!

_This is such a funny story! I loved it! Squalo Jr. is such a genius, I wonder what would happen to everyone of the Varia members in the morning. *Evil snicker*-_ _Yatsuki_

I'm so happy you like it! ^_^ Hehe, times Squalo Jr.'s been called a genius, or clever: 3 (including yours.) Wow, and all of it is innocent (or some cases, not so innocent) pranks! XD. And that evil snicker is just so perfect for what's going to happen in this epilogue… =3 (Now you made me feel evil… ah, the feeling's gone! XD ) Thanks for reviewing!

(wedding music) Here comes the epilogue, short fat, and wide! XD

* * *

_**A Small Strand of Hair Can Cause the Biggest Havoc**_

**Epilogue**

_Beep, beep, beep_. Just as Squalo Jr. expected, Squalo's alarm clock rang even though the power's out through the castle.

"Voi," Squalo muttered tiredly. "Daum alarm clock… VRRRRRRROOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Squalo felt great pain when he was turning it off, because of the sword impaled there. Squalo turned the alarm clock off, but came back with cuts and blood all over his right hand. (It definitely wasn't his left hand- Squalo doesn't have one!)

"Who the fuck screwed me up?" Squalo practically yelled. When you provoke a shark, it gets really angry and might start to get dangerous, right? Well, Squalo IS a shark (figuratively…) and he got provoked, alright, and he didn't know that the culprit is closer than the shark thinks…

Squalo's loud scream woke up everybody in their rooms, and all raised up to quite a surprise…

First, Bel woke up. "Shishishi, is Squalo getting up early again? Oh yeah, the mission…" But being the genius that he is, Bel immediately felt something around him. "Who dares try to trick the prince?" Bel asked to none, and, still laying in bed, cut the wire. Thankfully for Bel, the trap didn't work. Bel saw that the wire connected to the scissors, which would've sliced if the wire was still around Bel, and he also set his eyes on the knife dangling up on the ceiling. "A brilliant plan for a brilliant prince, and I might know who had done it." Bel said. So he disassembled the trap and walked out of the room, trap items in hand. (Scissors, wires, knife.)

Lussuria woke up. "Oh my! That's Squalo- kun's sexy voice! I wanna see what's up!" Lussuria got out of bed and saw his make- up bottles in pieces. "But not even my sweet, loving Varia can repair my precious make- up (that makes me look beautiful), and repair my broken heart!" Lussuria even started sobbing. "But! I'm sure Squalo- kun's in even more pain than I am," he boldly said, "and I have to see what's up! Wo- ho- ho- ho- ho!" Lussuria left the room, pinkies up, and skipping to his fellow Varia member.

Levi woke up. "Squalo always wakes up screaming like that- that's why he's the only one who has an alarm clock!" Levi pulled himself out of bed, but noticed his crushed Xanxus stuff. "Noooooooo!" Levi yelled, tears coming from his small eyes. "Oh well, maybe worshipping Xanxus might heal my pain." So he went to his sexy Xanxus statue to pray for it, when he noticed something missing. "Hey! My parabollas!" Levi became aware of. "Who dares… wait, I know who might've done this…" And Levi goes to a room of his valuable shark friend…

Then finally, Xanxus woke up, and his very first thought was, _a new morning, new booze!_ Xanxus went to the freezer thinking a nice taste of brandy would be wonderful, thinking of angels in heaven until he opened the freezer. Then Xanxus saw devils in hell. "NOBODY TOUCHES MY DRINKS." Xanxus angrily said. "TRASH- SHARK, YOU WILL NOT LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER SHARK UNLESS YOU EXPLAIN TO ME **EVERYTHING!**" And Xanxus now left his room to visit you- know- who.

"We… Shishishi" Bel laughed.

"Want… Gracefully!" Lussuria insisted.

"A… Oh, God…" Levi pouted. (If he could with those lips.)

"Word… Trash." Xanxus whispered.

"WITH YOU!" All of them shouted.

Squalo stood there, clearly only in his boxers. "VVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII! Can't it wait? I need to get dressed!" Then the Varia noticed Squalo's… attire, blushed, and then ran out.

"VVVVOOOOOOIIIIIII! Come in now!" Squalo yelled, and they came in alright.

"You set up this trap, didn't you?" Bel asked, bringing up the trap from his room.

"Fuck no!" Squalo strongly said.

"You destroyed my wonderful make- up of wonders, didn't you?" Lussuria questioned.

"Fuck no!" Squalo strongly said again.

"You took my parabollas, didn't you?" Levi asked.

"Fuck no!" Squalo strongly said once again.

"Did you take all my liquor?" Xanxus questioned.

"Fuck no!" Squalo said for the final time. "And I will never, EVER do such things!"

"Then what's my liquor doing on your table, trash- shark?" Xanxus questioned more.

"Uh… I swear I was framed! I didn't do all of this stuff!" Squalo admitted.

"Hey, let's call this 'The Ghost of Varia Castle'!" Lussuria suggested.

"Shishishi! That's a great idea!" Bel agreed. "But wait, where are Gola Mosca and Mammon? Surely they got joked to, right?"

Without hesitation, they all went to Mammon's room first, because they could always buy another Gola Mosca and kidnap the Ninth again if things went wrong.

"MAMMON!" Now this was Bel screaming. He got Mammon's body and cuddled the Arcobaleno in his arms. "Who could've done this!? I'll murder them with my own hands!"

"Calm down Bel." Xanxus said. "We'll find a replacement. Maybe that new boy whose skills are elite- but he'll have to wear this." Xanxus got a frog cap out of his pockets.

"How'd you get that out of your pockets?" Bel said, astonished, but of course, Xanxus didn't answer. _Maybe I'll like this "Fran" guy better than Mammon,_ Bel thought.

"We'll dispose of the body later. Everyone, get changed and let's all eat breakfast downstairs." Xanxus announced.

Everyone agreed, and went back to their rooms (except Squalo, who was already dressed.) Squalo went downstairs to the kitchen, everything illuminated by daylight, and Squalo put some bread in the toaster, but something happened…

"VOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII! Why won't the toaster work! And the fridge, too! WTF…?"

**THE END  


* * *

**

Now ends not the whole story, but most of the story. I really should be working on 2 assignments in school… But, oh well, at least I feel proud that I finally updated, after 2 full weeks! (Been busy… =( ) I hope you liked this second- last chapter, R&R, and stick around, because the extra chapter's going TYL!

さようなら! =Siyounara!=Goodbye! (It's the Translation Train! XD )


	9. Extra Chapter 9: aka Fran's Room

A:N: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LATE! Sorry for those who were anxiously waiting for the extra chapter! I've finished it! So, to celebrate, I'm going to respond to FOUR reviews through the fanfic, instead of the usual three! And here's what they have to say!

_Funny ending LOL  
Poor Squalo T.T Why does everyone suspect him?_

_Will you make one for Fran's room?-RingoNeko 201_

Already done...Finally! You see, my computer crashed around Easter, when I began writing this, so I spent the next 2 months trying to get everything on there from any available resource (my iPod, SD Cards) since I was too stupid to do a disc backup on my old computer. Now with my new computer, I'm doing one every week! And as for why everyone suspects Squalo...that I can't answer...o_0 But yes, he all deserves our sympathy. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!

_Hi~ ^^  
I was busy and I couldn't read the updates till today so I read the latest 3 chapters in one go, lol._

_It provided me lots of amusement. :D_

_"Squalo always wakes up screaming like that- that's why he's the only one who has an alarm clock!"_

_lol, it saves on the Varia expenses for sure, I bet Marmon thought of that. XD_

_How could Fran's hat fit, like, anywhere? XD-bloodXblade_

Great! I love it when my readers are happy! It makes me happy, too. ^_^ And let's give him the benefit of the doubt that Mammon (or is it Marmon?) thought to buy one alarm clock instead of seven-brilliant plan! And for Fran's hat not fitting anywhere-it can fit in a room, can it not? In a house? In the world? XD Thanks for reviewing!

_That's a perfect ending for a story._

_Seeing a shark eating toast just makes me laugh. ohnomnom. xD-ohlordies_

Thanks! I put a lot of thought in the ending of my stories, because they reflect the genre (humour) and/or the story (Squalo Jr. coming from Squalo). And now that I think about it...*snicker* Shark eating toast...you think a shark, being a carnivore, would be eating other fish, but nooooooo, he's eating grounded wheat! XD Reminds me of the movie Shark Tale...XD Thanks for reviewing!

_I love you. You made my da... night, in fact. xD This is so funny, I almost died of laughing! x'DD "Gawd, I'm so evill" killed me. xD-AzuReiko_

Thanks! It's good to have giggles in the night, right before you sleep, so you sleep easier than with reading/watching something that's scary and staying up all night. Don't know why I even bothered typing a random fact that everybody knows...And don't ask me what made me thought Squalo Jr. would say that...as long as it made you amused and able to keep reading, I'm happy! ^_^ Thanks for reading!

And now to continue and finish this story once and for all!

* * *

_**A**_ _**Small**_ _**Strand **__**of**_ _**Hair**_ _**Can**_ _**Cause**_ _**the**_ _**Biggest**_ _**Havoc**_

**Extra ****Chapter:** **a.k.a** **Fran's** **Room**

_Wow, everything changed since the last time I've been here!_ Squalo Jr. thought. After ten years of being asleep after that tiring night, Squalo Jr. finally woken up from the slumber, but had to immediately stay still. The Varia are at a meeting, all awake.

Squalo Jr. looked up to see its owner, Squalo. He had much longer hair, and looked a lot older, but other than that and a change in his uniform, he hasn't changed much.

The one who really changed was Bel. He had a different haircut, one that has his bangs are pushed to the side instead on facing down. And next to him was an animal that Squalo Jr. has never seen before in the castle-a mink with the past Bel haircut.

For the rest of them-Lussuria was just plain UGLY, with a pink mohawk growing out of his usual green one, and he looks 100x older than 10 years ago! Levi was the one who REALLY changed, since now he has a moustache and beard, now looks 200x older. Xanxus, well, didn't change much except for uniform and hair.

But wait, who was this guy? There was a boy with turquoise-coloured hair, a gargantuan frog hat, and with upside-down triangles under his eyes-just like Mammon. Squalo Jr. didn`t see this stranger 10 years ago, but the newcomer just means a new room for this strand of hair to explore!

The Varia continued their discussion, Squalo Jr. realizing that it's ended. "Vrrrrroooooooiiiiii! So we find the professor and kill him before 5:00 tomorrow, is that right?"

"...Yes." Xanxus answered Squalo's question. Squalo Jr. found this boring, so he fell off Squalo's head, so swiftly that nobody noticed. "Since this meeting is so boring, and everybody knows what to do, I will dismiss all of you for the night."

And that was the key to everyone retreating to their rooms-in their own fashion. Squalo mumbled and grumbled toward his bedroom, Lussuria skipped and twirled toward his, Belphegor just snickered a 'shishishi' and petted his pet mink, Levi remained silent the whole time, but he was probably thinking about how great Xanxus looked during the whole meeting, but the new boy just walked down the hallway to Mammon's old room. Squalo Jr. quickly followed him, watching for feet and not being noticed. (The occasional railing and potted plant helped in this.)

Finally, when everybody was gone, Squalo Jr. was at the doors to the Varia member's room, which it found out his name is Fran by the name plate on the door. Squalo Jr. wondered what happens behind that door. Is he obsessed about someone or something? Is his room going to be clean or messy? Is it going to be the happiest or saddest room in the castle? Only one way to find out-and that's moving forward in!

Squalo Jr. realized that the door was closed, and he could not open it, for that would awaken Fran's attention. So it slid through the crack at the bottom of the door.

When it got through, the room was quite a sight; very messy, anti-frog room (you can tell by the wallpaper-frog heads with Xs across them), with a very lonely frog hat on the floor, obviously thrown by Fran. And speaking of the boy, there he is, sitting on his bed, which was made out of parts from Mammon's crib. Fran was...sobbing, as he held a Bel doll in his arms...strange...but what was he sobbing about? Squalo Jr. slithered through the piles of junk, which included a DS, an iPod, clothes; more casual ones than a Varia uniform, dolls of all the Varia and Vongola, a laptop and a tablet, the list could go on. Finally, Squalo Jr. got close enough to hear Fran's mumbling-under the bed.

"The Varia...I'm just a replacement, they say..." Fran managed to say though all his tears. "I wanted to...actually become...one of them...maybe a sempai instead of a kohai...instead I'm just something..." Fran was shaking now, "not worth their interest...they'd rather have that murdered Mammon than me!" and Fran buried his head into the pillows and wailed out even more.

Squalo Jr. now felt its guilt on the stone-cold floor. To free it from its own pain, the strand went and hurt someone else. Unforgiveable. Not that hair can be forgiven. Squalo Jr. wanted to cry, but due to the absence of eyes it couldn't, so the small, thin piece of hair did the next best thing it could do-crawl out of its hiding place and greet the sad fellow.

Fran noticed him right away. "Why, hello there," he said with a smile, wiping away the water from his eyes. "You look so tiny and insignificant, just like me...who are you? What are you?"

Squalo Jr. couldn't respond, for the reason that he doesn't have a mouth, so he motioned Fran to his messy desk full of pencils, papers, and doodles, and Fran followed in confusion. Squalo Jr. found a pen and paper out of the millions there, and started writing an introduction.

_Hello, Fran. My name's Squalo Jr. I'm a strand of hair from the head of Squalo. Until this night, I haven't been out for ten years._

"Oh, so why do you come out of his head for?" Fran had an abundance of questions.

_Ten years ago, I've created havoc for every single Varia member one night, but I couldn't tease you, you looked so pitiful._

Fran started to sniffle. "You're right, I am pitiful. I'm just a replacement, nothing more. If only Mammon were here..." Squalo Jr. was afraid to write the next part, but it wrote the line anyway:

_If you have to blame anyone, blame me. I'm the one who murdered Mammon._

Fran found a sudden temper inside him. "-You! You're the one who sent me to this position! I...I hate you!" So Fran punched Squalo Jr. straight on top of it. Ouch. Squalo Jr. managed to write still some more:

_That wasn't nice. I didn't harm you. I knew you'd do that. Just hear me out, please?_

Fran got calmer. "Okay. But being a replacement sucks...what should I do?"

_Fran, my new friend, there is absolutely nothing wrong with being a replacement. The Varia treat you just as if you were one of them. You shouldn't be crying._

"I wished I could've met Mammon..." Fran began to say, but was halted by a sudden noise approaching the door. Squalo Jr. ducked underneath a stray piece of paper.

"VVVVVVVRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII!" Definitely Squalo, as he busted down the door with a kick. "FRAN! YOU SHOULD BE CLEANING THE FLOORS INSTEAD OF DRAWING AT YOUR DESK!"

"I'm sorry, Squalo..."Fran whimpered, scared at what the shark may do for punishment. But instead, Squalo just threw him a broom, a mop, a dishcloth, and cleaning supplies, such as Mr. Clean.

"Get all the floors AND walls of the castle done by tonight, or you will not like what I do-Voi! What's this? I spot my name!" Squalo swiftly swiped the slip of paper. "Hello, Fran. My name's Squalo Jr. I'm a strand of hair from the head of Squalo. Until this night, I haven't been out for ten years." The swordsman read aloud, and laughed his head off. "What kind of bullshit is this!? A strand from my head! As if that'd ever happen! What kind of retarded stuff are you writing, Fran?"

"But it's true...it's not in my handwriting..."

"Vroi...sure it's true...hey, advice for the future. Stop wasting your time on crap like this and start putting it into something useful...LIKE SCRUBBING THIS WHOLE PLACE UP!"

"Yes, sir..." Fran obeyed.

"And one more thing," Squalo added, "You don't have to clean the bedrooms, just the other rooms, hallways, and corridors. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes...sir..." Fran slurred.

"What was that, little guy?!"

"YES, SIR!"

"Good. Then I'm out! Remember, I'll literally kill you if you don't make this 'home sweet home' spotless until nightfall!" And Squalo walked away, yelling more "vroi"s at unsuspecting Varia members.

Squalo Jr. poked out from other the paper. Fran was there, becoming close to tears. "See, this is what I mean. I get treated as if I'm a nobody."

Then, Squalo Jr. get the pen and paper and began to write again:

_Please don't say I exist, or you will have the same fate as Mammon..._

"Okay...Now I know the reason why Mammon was killed..." Fran realized. "You're secret's safe with me! And I'll prove it to you!"

_How?_, Squalo Jr. wrote.

"I'll show you something that I need to keep a secret, too. Follow me into my closet." Fran opened the closet door for Squalo Jr., and he lead the tiny thing into a purple closet at the back of the room. Fran opened the door, but his face showed a bit of …embarrassment? And inside it showed a HUGE shrine, just like Levi's.

Squalo Jr. got its piece of paper and pen from before, and started writing:

_This is a shrine for that all-smiles guy with blond hair, right?_

"Yes…Belphegor…"Fran said, blushing a little bit. "By this special place, you should know my secret…"

The shrine had a bunch of candles around it, with-of course-a statue of Bel's head upon a high table. Flowers were spread across the dark place; they are wilting.

Squalo Jr. wrote some more on his pen and paper:

_So now I see! You've been having a crush on B-_

Quickly, Fran confiscated the paper from Squalo Jr. and tore it up. If the strand had a face, this would be it: D:

"Okay, okay! I do! So what?" Fran blurted out, loud enough for Squalo to rush into the bedroom.

"VVVVVVRRRRROOOOOOIIIIIIII! What is that sudden confession I hear?" Then Squalo's eyes widened. "Voi! That's Bel! Get that thing away from me!"

So Fran led the confused shark out the door. (Thank God he didn't see Squalo Jr.) But Squalo Jr. anyhow slipped though the closet door's crack at the bottom (lol) and proceeded to hide underneath Fran's bed.

"Is that what I really saw? Was that a shrine of OUR Bel?" Squalo kept asking questions.

"No! I was just practicing my illusions!" Fran defended himself.

"That was no illusion! I saw it! It was too decorative to be an illusion! You really do have a shrine there!" All that Fran had to do was snap his fingers, and mysterious duct tape (that will never come off) was stuck on Squalo.

"MMMMMPPPPPHHHHHH!" Squalo struggled to get out. He gave up on Fran and walked out of his room, straight to the bathroom to try to get it off.

"Wow, you were almost caught there, Squalo Jr." Fran said to the tiny strand. "You were brave!" Squalo Jr. made a confident pose with its tiny body. "But now is the time for you to go." Squalo Jr. then deflated its pose and fell flat on the floor.

"Come visit me sometime, okay? You're the best friend I've ever had." Fran outstretched his hand, with Squalo Jr. took, and lead him right to the bathroom. Squalo was still desperately trying to get the tape off, eyes turning white, mumbling and grumbling.

Fran slapped the shark right at the back of the head, placing Squalo Jr. on him and removing the duct tape.

"VVVVVVRRRRRRROOOOOOOOIIIIIIII! About time! I breathe through my mouth, you idiot! I could've died! Now get washing the castle!"

Squalo Jr. crawled back swiftly to its hole in Squalo's head, trying to control itself through the shark...er, _fish_'s angriness on Fran, and thought to itself:

_I made a friend within the Varia. I'm incredibly lucky to be here..._

**END OF EXTRA CHAPTER  


* * *

**

A:N: Thanks for reading! Any other reviews will be responded by email! I hope you enjoyed this story, keep reviewing, because there will be more by me coming soon!

See you in another fanfic!

-ChibiSeme597


End file.
